croftmeetsarcherfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunny
Bunny is another one of the six heroes. The first time Lara and Cate encountered her, it was in Baroness Dumas' brothel: Dumas Industrial Whorehouse. She was kept by Felicity Dumas and her husband, Archibald, together with Darci Stern and Ada Wong. Bunny is a very colourful character, her habbit to say the f*** word is pretty recurring right from the first time we've seen her. She even invents various words that are similiar to this one. In the fourth episode, "Inside the brothel", she explains that she's a sailor soldier, at least she was, when she was much younger. She was killed by a black hole. First appearance: Episode 3 - "Dumas Industrial Whorehouse" Events After escaping the Whorehouse... After having escaped Dumas Industrial Whorehouse with Lara, Cate and Darci, she accompanied them to the uninhabited house in the Alps, where they met the Doppelgänger and found the wishing well. While Lara and Lauren went to Helheim, Cate and her traveled to Croft Manor in 1984 and met Lady Amelia Croft and Lara when she was still a teenager. When the UFO appeared in the dark sky to kidnap Lara's mother, Bunny got shocked by a lightning and died. Of course, she joined Lara and Amelia in Helheim, but due to Lara's actions in the past to save her mother from the alien spaceship, Bunny has also been rescued too. The only problem with that, is that when she returns int the present, Darci doesn't remember her anymore, in fact, they never met yet because Lady Amelia Croft saved Bunny from the Baroness, so she's never been forced to work for her and her husband. Bunny is very upset about that, because she had some kind of sentiments for Darci. When she joins the team Bunny only comes back in the 20th episode; when Lara, Cate and Tom get an assignment in Silent Raccoon to find clues that can incriminate Umbrella and H.A.R.M. with the zombie crisis. She takes them at the airport and bring them to Darci's and hers house in Union City. She's worrying about Darci because she went to Silent Raccoon to help the police department with the trouble they got. She asks to Lara to look for her while they are in the streets of the town without hope. When they come back with Claire Redfield, Heather Mason and Darci, Bunny tells everyone about the Legend of Eternal Darkness; a story which explains the world's fate depending on who gets the Holy Grail first. The next morning, Ada Wong gets in Bunny's house to advise them to take care of their own business, and that it's completely pointless to try to get the other meteorite shivers, considering the Baroness already has the Infada Stone and another member of their organisation in London has the Eye of Isis, while one of their agents is looking for the third artefact in Nevada. Bunny then joins CmA's team officially, and goes to Nevada in North America with Lara and Darci, as Cate, Claire and Tom are heading back to London. Escaping High Security Compound Bunny travels to Nevada with Lara and Darci to find Element 115, one of the meteorite shivers. Her ancient brothel co-worker and herself, join Lara at the High Security Compund or Area 51, because Lara has been told by Werner Von Croy that the artefact they're looking for might be there. In this building, they meet Lauren again, which in fact is there to recover the meteorite shiver to bring it back to Natla. Bunny and her friends get trap by the High Security Compound's employees and are then kept in the prisons. It's the first time she uses her abilities as Sailor Moon to transform into her sailor soldier form. She used the Moon Tiara attack to get them out of there. Journey in the South Pacific Islands... After the events of Heather's abduction, Bunny finally travels to Curul with Lara, Cate, Tom, Claire and Darci, accompanied by Anaya Imanu, Winston Smith, Alister Fletcher, Zip, Amanda Evert, Lady Amelia Croft and Heather Mason. She has her room along with Darci at the Lupanar Hotel, the place on Mamele where they chose to stay for the trip. Later on Curul, in search of the Ora Dagger, just accompanied by the five other main heroes, they find the cake of dinosaur shit, the drop of dinosaur sperm and a piece of soap. (All those items are required to get the Ora Dagger.) She leaves the group with Tom and Claire, who needs to find a place with a good reception to call Anaya to tell her about her disturbing vision. While Claire is calling Anaya, Bunny and Tom are stuck in an ambush by the natives, Bunny uses her unique attack; the Moon Tiara, but one of the native sends the spell back to her, which she died from. Fortunately, Claire manages to revive her due to her trip through the magic wishing well, although Alister and Amanda had to die because for it... Couple being in crisis... Bunny's relationship with Darci is sinking; Darci is getting more and more bothered by Bunny's behavior towards her. The two girls have a serious quarrel in their room, withdraws herself in the bathroom, confrontating and insulting her own personnality reflect in a mirror. Later, when Cate's and Ken's date gets interrupted by Claudia, Bunny, Darci, Claire, Amanda and Tom leave the Lupanar Hotel and go in search of the place where Claudia detains Lara, Heather, Cate and Ken jailed. Bunny and Darci leave the their friends and get lost on the edge of a swamp down a high pit. They still argue about each other until Darci falls off the edge of the pit. Bunny hurries and goes down the pit safely due to the help of her sailor soldier abilities, even though she failed at some points. Now the two of them are both trapped in the swamp until Lady Croft comes and helps them to climb up again with her expanding tits. The good point in all that misadventure is that Bunny and Darci were reconciled while being trapped down the dephtful pit. Bunny in the Otherworld Now that Tom is trapped by Claudia in the Otherworld, Bunny has now become a very kind person; she's polite, peaceful, in brief, she is the total opposite person of what she really is in the real world. Instead of employing the "f" words all the time, she rather says "lovely" as her usual adverb. She even loves the old and ugly carpet! She meets Lara, Cate and Tom in Amanda's greenhouse where she's looking for the reborn Jesus as her sailor soldier task. In this reality, she's known as Sailor Sun. As mentioned before, she was in Amanda's greenhouse because she thought that Amanda Evert might be the reborn Jesus, considering she's also a very kind person who's very generous and thinking about other people's concerns and problems. After meeting Tom and the others, she escapes from Amanda's burning greenhouse before it finally explodes. She follows her new acquaintances to the meeting with the leader of the City's Angels; Claudia Wolf. At the end, she joins their teams along with Cate Archibald Omnibusen Wagner, Tom Goodman, Lara Croft, Lucinda-Chantall Wagner (which is in fact Felix) and Inge Wagner. She fights against the evil minions of The One Whose Name No One Dares To Speak with the other City's Angels, but she's mainly trying to defeat Alister Flitcher. This was tumultuous, but she made it; Bunny asked God to kill Alister while he was going to rape her, it worked, he died. When they escape Anaya's castle and go to Tom's and Claire's house, Anaya's evil minions and herself come back right when Bunyn and they are heading for a temporary hidden spot in the forest, which is a little cottage. Tom returns in his respective reality due to the real Amanda's spell with the cauldron, but we don't know what happens from the moment he left the Otherworld. Therefore, Bunny's fate is left unknown along with the others. It can be presumed that in this world, Anaya and her minions end up defeating the Cities Angels, and taking over the world, since in the original universe it is the opposite by the end of the series. Thus, Bunny was most likely killed in this world, however this theory cannot be proved. Before the tragedy... While Lara, Tom and Cate are gone to Japan, Bunny returns to London with the others. Darci and her accompany Anaya to her ancient house where she used to live when she was younger in order to find more clues about her cousin's fate; cousin that is seemingly already dead. Once they learn that Kevin is still alive, they return to Anaya's home, where Claudia keeps Heather and Amelia to obtain the Key. Bunny is worrying about Anaya's and Heather's situation outside their home with Darci and Amelia, later joined by Claire, Felix and Rebecca Chambers, a neighbor, while the house is set on fire. After Heather escaped the house due to Anaya's spell, the house explodes due to another of the witches' spells, everyone lands far away violently, no one dies, except for Anaya, who leaves her final breath at Heather's and Amelia's feet. Unexpected happening Finally, all the meteorite artefacts are recovered! Bunny and the others are supposed to meet in a brothel / nightclub called Namwaba in London, disguised differently from what they usually wear, to fusion all the shivers together to from the Holy Grail at once. She decided to disquise as an old woman, which makes Cate think that she the Baroness and that she came in her house to take back the Infada Stone. Bunny also had trouble with the Reception Lady at the entrance of the club, because it might be dangerous for an old person to die from an heart attack after having an orgasm at such an advanced age. When they try to put all the shivers together, they stand in the right position for a few dozens of seconds, but absolutely nothing happens. While they are asking themselves why it doesn't work, Natla is spying them behind a clothes' espousal. She soon gets spotted because she let out a fart, but before she flies, she shares a theory that is, that there may be another fifth artefact to find before the final act. Back to the well again Bunny returns through the magic wishing well to see if she ever heard about a fifth artefact in the past when she was still acting with the other sailor soldiers. Although, as Luna explains when she meets her in the streets outside the apartment where she used to live as a teenager with her mother, she's not really back in the past, it's kind of an alternative version of it, featuring people that make parts of her actual everyday life. She even encounters the Reception Lady as her own mother when she wakes up and it's the first person she meets after having jumped in the wishing well. She meets the other sailor soldiers at highschool later, and they discover that there's a demon wandering around in the building. Soon, Bunny figures out that the demon she heard about was looking alike the Baroness, and was invoked by Mr. Rathmore, a teacher who looks like Smithy, that has hypnotised all the students in the class to use them as his puppets. At the end, Bunny defeats the Demon Mistress and Mr. Rathmore, and she makes the acquaintance of the fifth artefact: the Hands if Rathmore. Collecting the fifth artefact Bunny, her team, Lara's mother, Ken Omnibusen and Larson Conway, set out to an icy island in the Bering Sea to find the fifth artefact, the hands of Rathmore. They lodge in Alister's house, where he used to live with his parents while they were on the island to discover the secret of teleportation. The first night they spent there, Bunny noticed that Darci's behavior has changed; she's not as stupid as she is usually, she's less kind and she often goes in the bathroom which gets busy for quite a long time. Furthermore, the next morning, Darci didn't even seem to care about Bunny birthday. That first night, Claire asked Lara and Cate to move Bunny to another room, because she's just arguing with Darci all the time, so Bunny got to share her bed with Larson. As no one expected it, she had an affair with him, but she explains to Claire the next day, that she's not really a lesbian, and she's not even really in couple with Darci; they just make each other happy and satiated for the time being. While Lara and the others are on their way to the Furnace of the Gods, Bunny stays at the cottage for the night alone with Claire, Lady Croft and Darci. Later, in the middle of the night, Darci puts her coat and her boots on, and leaves the house, Claire gets up and follows her in the forest, as for Amelia, she's not there anymore; she freaked out because her daugther shot on the sasquashes and ran away in the forest too. So Bunny really spent the night all alone. In the morning, when she's awaken and standing in the kitchen, she hears someone getting into the cottage: Darci. She notices she's wearing the Hands of Rathmore, and she also realizes that Darci is not herself anymore, she fights against her, because the power of all the meteorite shivers put together is making Darci crazy and powermad above all. Bunny and the others later discover that these are not only the effects of the artefacts, but also because Darci's body is entirely controlled by Claudia. They defeat her, and get back all the shivers, excepting the Infada Stone. Claudia flies and escapes them, and Bunny swears that she will save Darci as soon as she can, no matter what she'll have to do. Payback After the adventures on Melkinov Island, Bunny sets out to Felicty and Archibald Dumas' manor with the Ora Dagger in order to learn something about Darci's whereabouts. She faces Felicity in her dinning room, where she's holding a pistol towards of Baron Dumas, waiting for the Baroness. She tries to resonate Baroness Dumas, and realizes that in the end, there's nothing to understand; Felicity doesn't respond to reason although she gives away the location where Natla holds Darci. Bunny lets her be, and heads to Natla's castle to get Darci back. On the spot, she fights Fumble who gets the best of her, causing her to fall off through the floor and end up aside Heather's key, which is later found by its real proprietor - Heather herself - who transforms into Princess Heart due to the presence of the five artefacts within Natla's castle. Princess Heart then defeats the Angel of Darkness. Turned into gold Bunny, Darci, Tom and Felix travel to Greece to find the dead god king Tihocan. They run into Fiona Belli (whom they initially met in Mamele) who invites Tom and the others to lodge in the Midas Monasery. Meanwhile, Natla sends her newly employed agent, Albert Wesker, to intrude the monastery in order to kill Tihocan. Because of Wesker's intrusion, the doubt reigns around them, Pierre Dupont explains that he's been taken by surpise while watering the flowers and the guy who knocked him down headed to the door which is never opened. Bunny and the others have no choice but to pass the door, even if the monastery usually doesn't allow it, and without being aware, they got on their path to Tihocan's tomb. Unfortunately, Bunny touched the statue of Midas, which turned her into gold, that's the end of the adventure for her... at least for now... Back again The last time we've heard of Bunny, she was still in Greece, turned into gold, and Fiona Belli was researching in Sister Margot's books to heal Bunny and the nun as well. It seems like she succeeded in giving them their normal flesh form again because Bunny, accompanied by Darci, Tom and Felix, comes back in the screen again when she helps the U.N.I.T.Y. operatives to defend the headquarter against Baroness Dumas when the latter sends Ada Wong, Ken Omnibusen and her other minions to find Princess Heart in the secret flat room of U.N.I.T.Y.. She helps Leon Scott Kennedy to carry Bruno Lawrie in safety after he's been shot. She later goes to the Dumas Estate with Darci, Lara and Cate because the Baroness wants to give them a helping hand and make a good action before she leaves this world and eventually dies. As she listens to her instructions, Natla, Wesker, Ada, Alexia and Alfred trespass in the estate and she has to get rid of them, along with Darci, Lara and Cate. As Sailor Moon, she confronts Alexia, and discovers that her Moon Tiara is the only thing that isn't affected by Alexia's will. More about Bunny Dealing with Darci's IQ Bunny is always arguing about her girlfriend's pretty low IQ. Almost everytime Darci says or notices something, Bunny makes herself a joy to leave a nasty comment about quite everything she does. It often makes other people around uncomfortable how much Bunny is continually annoying Darci about her low intelligence quotient. Bunny and the f*cking carpet Naturally, everyone knows about Bunny's disgust for the red old fashioned carpet she encounters a bit everywhere. Everytime she sees it, she definitely wants to stay away from it, as far as possible! Although in the Otherworld, she loves the carpet very much, she even stands on it! In the 22nd story, beneath the Midas Monastery, as they are near Tihocan's tomb, the evil statues analyse everybody's worst fear, and of course, Bunny's biggest fear was to meet the carpet again, so when she escaped with Darci from the female werewolf, they headed in a big room full of the ugly carpets. That was probably the shock of her life. F*cking swearwords! Bunny's common use of the f-word has made her one of the most beloved characters of the series. In the first story (1st episode through 6th), most of her lines were filled with censorship due to the swearwords. This has been removed from the 7th episode. Trivia * Bunny has appeared in three specials so far: "Christmas", "World Cup" and "HELoween". * There is a special video dedicated to Bunny, which is called "Best of Bunny". It strongly pays hommage to Bunny and her abusive use of the infamous f*** word. * Her vocabulary and also her disgust for the red and ugly carpet are running gags throughout the series. * For the first nine episodes, every swearword was censored, but now the censorship has been removed right from the tenth episode. * She was one of the eleven supernatural creatures among all the characters of the series. (Amanda, Cybill and Max vampires, Natla, Qualopec and Tihocan atlantean gods, Anaya and Claudia witches, Heather Heart, Fumble cat and Bunny herself Moon.) * Her sim was modelled after the blond elite guard from No One Lives Forever even though her character was based on Sailor Moon, the protagonist of the anime series "Sailor Moon". * She is one of the characters whose depictions in CmA and the original game or series (Sailor Moon) differ the most. * She is one of the only few characters who don't have any last name, but if you consider that her first name, Bunny, is taken in the German version of Sailor Moon, her last name might be Tsukino. * Normally, Bunny is about 25 years old, but during the 18th story, it was her twenty-sixth birthday. Category:Characters